Wakfu: The Queen of Song
by merlin1008
Summary: "Has anyone told you, you look cute?" The girl who said these words upon meeting Yugo is more important than she ever thought. Join Yugo as he protects Sonya, the girl with the Gift of Song, with his life.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Yugo, _

_We never traded names and even if we had you probably would have forgotten me by now. I'm the girl with the pink dress from the Chaos Inn. I'm the one that told you, "Has anyone told you look cute," My name is Sonya, and I have great news. I auditioned to be the queen in a parade, and I got it! Ironically, it was my ancestor that started the tradition of the parade. Long ago, Minevera Estrella held the gift of song. She could create miracles and all she had to do was sing songs. She could create a rain storm in the desert. She did this by creating special songs that were like prayers. Then came those who wanted to abuse her powers for their own greed. Then she sang a song that turned her to stone, keeping her gift from their clutches. For her beauty, grace, and putting the people of Mashville before herself, from that day forward she was known as The Queen of_ _Song_._ Legend says that one day she will reincarnate to once again bless the land with her gift of song. Anyways, I need to choose one male celebrity to act as the king and I've chosen you. It's kind of like a suitor thing. Don't worry, it's not like a date or anything like that. It's just acting. You're supposed to take one friend with you if you accept, which I hope you do. The parade will start in Mashville.  
><em>

_Love, Sonya.  
><em>

There were parts of the letter that made Yugo blush. 1: Sonya's repetition of the phrase she said when they first met. 2: Her use of the word suitor to address him. 3: "Love, Sonya" He pulled out a quiall pen and wrote down his answer.

_Dear Sonya, sorry for not knowing your name. I accept." He sent the letter magically and received his special ticket an hour later._

He took Adamai with him. They took a Zaap portal to Mashville and met up with Sonya. She was dressed in a white dress. Yugo thought she looked beautiful. "Wow!" "I'm glad you like it," she said. Yugo asked how it was decided whether or not she was the Queen of Song. "You see, every year the statue that the Queen turned into is shown. Her reincarnation is supposed to look exactly like her. That's why I haven't done anything to my face or hair. To add suspense to it, they use magic to erase every ones memory of how the statue looks." The parade planer walked up to them. "Your Highness, the parade is about to begin." They walked up to their float. It was highly decorated and beautiful. Almost as much as Sonya. Yugo stared at her deeply. "Is something wrong Yugo?" Yugo turned redder than a tomato. "Oh! No, I'm fine." After throwing beads at and to the crouds, Yugo, Adamai, and Sonya went to the Central Plaza. People stood on their roofs to see the out come of the test. "I hate that they're waisting their time. I'm not going to be the Queen." "Never say never," replied Yugo. The Central Plaza Fountain dried original statue sank lowered into the ground. When the Queen's statue rose, everyone gasped in surprise. The statue looked exactly like Sonya. Same hair, same face, and same star shaped pupils.


	2. Yugo's Promise

Hey, it's me, Merlin 1008. I decided I'm going to use Legend of Zelda songs for this, so if a song in this exist in the Legend of Zelda... By the way, for the lyrics credit goes to Game4ce and I claim no rights to the Zelda songs or lyrics.

Sonya didn't know what to do next. She just passed the test and was proven to be the Queen of Song. Murmors were heard everywhere. They were soon stopped by gunfire. Remington Smisse was discovered to be the cause. He jumped on stage and held his pistol to Sonya's head. "Remington!" "Yep. How lucky am I to be the hunter to get his hands on the gift of song. Now, sing this song so I can be the richest person alive ." He showed her a sheet of music. It was called the song of wealth."Not so fast." A tall Iop jumped onto the stage. He word a black cloak. "I have been literally waiting 2,000,000 years for this. Yes, I am the dark conductor." " Remington and Grany fought the dark conductor. While they did so, Yugo and Sonya ran away. Yugo portaled them far away, and fainted doing so. "YUGO!"

"What? Where am I?" Yugo was in a black void. Then Sonya appeared. "Has anyone told you, you look cute? told you,you look cute.?" She was on an endless loop. Then another Sonya appeared, saying the same thing. "Yes, you did," replied Yugo. More Of them appeared, all saying the same thing. "Yugo screamed and woke up in the Chaos Inn healing beds. Sonya ran to hug the now consionce Elialatrope. "Oh thank Cra you're awake." Sonya explained that she brought them to the Inn after he fainted. "what do I do Yugo? Now that I've been proven to be the queen reborn, Remington and the dark conductor mwill be after me and won't stop until they have my gift. The special songs have been on display at the museum, but now they've been stolen! By Remington and Conduros, the dark conductor, I fear, for the songs are the ones they need to get what they want. The song of wealth can make Remington the richest person alive, and the song of stars controls the universe and therefore can crown Conduros king of the universe. He created the song of stars 200,000,000 years ago. He made me sing the song of healing to grant him eternal youth. For the sake of humanity I can't let either of them have their wish!" Yugo blushed at his own answer. "Ummmm... Don't worry Sonya. I'll protect you, I promise." The others , who had come after being informed on the situation, raised an eyebrow at Yugo. "Uhhh... Well... Step one should be relocation. My dad owns an inn you could hide out there. Let's go!" They went to Ailibert in the Sadida kingdom and then to the king to request royal guards. "So if Remington gets his hands on you he'll be come the wealthiest person in the universe, and if Conduros gets his hands on you he'll rule it?" "Yes, I need your help." "Very well," the king answered, " but we must put these powers of yours to the test." The king told Sonya that in order to receive his protection, she had to help the struggling crops. "This is bad. I don't know how to sing the sacred songs." "Don't worry," said Yugo,"Perhaps we can retrieve your old memories from your previous life somehow." "Well," said Sonya," My mom said that this amulet belonged to Minevera. Perhaps it can be of some of use." Yugo and Sonya turned the leaves of Sadida spell books. "AHA! Spell to perform action involving the mind of one's previous incarnation." Amalia helped with this spell. Sadida magic was more spiritual than other types of magic. She said the right incantation and Sonya's memories came flooding back to her. Her star shaped pupils grew and glowed. She now remembered everything from her previous life. "Amalia, can Sadidas sense the cause of plants to wither?"

They went to the irrigation river and discovered an extremely large boulder. "I can just portal it away," said Yugo. "No, not yet. I have to fix this." They went back to the farm. Sonya then sang the Song of Storms. "Can you hear? A song is born. It's the Ballad of Storms. Thunder and heavy winds, the Song of Storms begins. So be brave. Play the song, and a heavy storm will come, come to pour down on the land. Feel the rain, feel the snow, and feel the wind with it' mighty blow. Weather in a song, the Song of Storms goes on. So be wise, Look the sky. Play the song to hear it cry. These notes can control the storm. Now the song has been played, everyone is afraid that the Song of Storms won't end. Play the notes, loud and strong. Rain` is hiding in the song. Lightning strikes the ground today." As she sang, the clouds became dark. Then rain fell, and the Sadidas used it to heal the crops. Then she continued singing. "No more rain. Clear blue sky. The morning sun makes wet things dry. All the dark clouds are gone, but the song of storms goes on. Play the song and you will see that's it's a cursed melody, and the storm will come to you." After the final lyrics, the rain stopped. Sonya sought out audience with the king. "I am a man of my word. You are allowed two body guards and a house in the Sadida kingdom." "Actually", said Sonya," when I retrieved the memories from my life as Minevera, I heard my old last words. I said 'Use the gift.' When I used my powers on the crops, I realized that I said that as a reminder to myself that my job is to use my gift to help those in need, so all I request is a Cra bow to defend myself." The king did as asked. Yugo decided to fulfill his promise and joined Sonya.

Please review or I can't improve.


	3. The Green Ghost

Yugo and Sonya went to the Cra kingdom first. There was a ghost in the mortuary mansion. It died at age 12. They spoke with the mortuary owner, ancestor to the ghost. There was one disadvantage to their test. The ghost hated Cras. There was a sacred song for this situation. It was called Minevera's Lullaby. They went to the front stairs and the ghost appeared in the doorway It was a young Sadida boy. "_Begone foolish Cra ,or suffer the consequences!_" It vanished. As Sonya went up the stairs, Yugo grabbed her hand. "Look, I'm saying this because your my friend. You know that stupid character in the horror movie that doesn't listen to the audience when they say 'Don't open that door'?" Sonya nodded her head. "Right now, you're that character." Sonya simply raised an eyebrow at Yugo and went inside. Yugo followed her. They were soon levitated by the ghost. "I warned you! Now this place shall be your grave as it was mine. You shall face the same fate that I did." A fireball appeared next to Sonya. "I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE THE STUPID ALWAYS OPENS THE CREEPY DOOR CHARACTER!" "Shut up." Sonya sang the Song of Healing. "Wind tonight, dark tonight, ah the sands of time. Let the years, let the years of the clock rewind. Make your mind walk through time back to the old days. Memories of your life wash tears away. Like a star in the sky darkness can't reach you. Like the night joy is life until the new dawn. I save thee life and I heal thy wounds. Let thy be free of pain very sooooon." Nothing happened. The ghost threw them into a wall._"NEVER __SING THAT SONG!"_ They ran into the bedroom and were confused by the illusion of the ghost fully grown playing the piano on stage. Strangely he was playing the Song of Healing. They had let their guard down, so the ghost levitated them and threw them downstairs. Yugo used his portals to make them land on their feet. The ghost threw him back and levitated Sonya. She sang the Song of Healing and the ghost covered it's ears and screamed. _"STOP IT! STOP IT! **STOP**_ IT!_" _The ghost launched Sonya into the ceiling. Yugo caught her has she she fell. She was knocked out. "Sonya! Grrrrrrrr." Yugo blasted the ghost and carried Sonya into the basement. There they found clowns, and arachnys. Yugo blushed as Sonya was frightened and hugged hm to avoid seeing the creatures. They backed up the stairs and out of the basement. They are then choked by the ghost. No matter how much it made Yugo blush, he blasted the ghost and he and Sonya ran into the bathroom and locked the door. The bathroom wasn't affected by the ghost because Yugo put a portal in front of it that just lead the ghost downstairs. **HOLY ELIALATROPE AND DRAGON! WE'RE DEAD! "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"** Sonya calmed him down. "Don't worry. I recognize the boy. Minevera met him once." " Wow that's great but **HOW IN THE WORLD OF SHUSHUS IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP US?!" **Sonya explained that she healed the boy before a deadly illness took it's toll. The door was then destroyed and the ghost choked the both, creating flames underneath them. Sonya sang the Song of Healing. The flames disappeared and the ghost dropped them. "To the bedroom!" They made it and when the ghost went threw the door and threw a portal trap. They had gone into the attic. Yugo and Sonya were there with the piano. Sonya figured that every part of the ghost's mind was represented by a room. The bedroom was the hopes and dreams. The basement was the fears. The attic was the memories. They watched as the attic formed into a third person view point of the ghost's memories. The boy was on a bed. He opened his eyes to see Minevera above him. The ghost spoke the attic giving visual aids to what he said. "After Minevera healed me, me and my mother remembered the Song of Healing forever. All was well, until a Cra named Conduros attacked Minevera. The man wished for eternal youth. When Minevera used the Song of Healing on him, he became a Iop, because Iop's have special bodies, and 1 out of 10 had eternal youth. Then the man asked for rule over the universe. Instead of singing the Song of the Stars, she sang the Song of Peace, and was turned to stone. Hensforth, the legend you grew up with came to be. Then one day, my mother fell sick with the illness that I had upon meeting Minevera. There was noone who could save iher and so, she perished. My anger against Cras reacted with the magic power that saved me. My body was destroyed. With my troubled and angered soul came the curse of being a ghost." An ectoplasmatic tear strolled down the Sadida boy's face. "As a being with no physical form, I have influence and access over other people's minds. You're Minevera reborn aren't you?" Sonya nodded her head. "I-'I'm sorry. I blamed Conduros and you for my pain. This is his fault and his fault alone. Sonya, please help me. You have eased my violence. Please, use your powers to heal me and put me to sleep. In. Order for this to work, you must play the songs on the piano as well as sing them. Actually, I'll just possess the piano. You just need to sit next to me while I play. I'd like to play the piano just one last time. Minevera sang the Song of Healing. Then she sang Zelda's lullaby. The ghost played with her. "Sky turns red. Go to bed. Close your eyes, sleep and dream ahead. Hear me sing. Hear my voice within. Lay your head to rest. Dream all your tears away. Dream of a better day. Please dream of better distant times. You are young. Let dreams come. Let me give you dreams with this song. Dream and pray, and await the day, until tomorrow has come. Dream through endless nights. Dream until you find the light. Dreams are the get always of life." The ghost grew wings and started to glow. "Thank you, your Highness, Queen of Song." The ghost vanished, reunited with his mother. The mortuary owner payed pur heroes a handsome reward. While our heroes walked away from the Cra kingdom, a tree appeared in front of them. In the tree, there was a carving of the ghost boy and his mother holding hands. In the drawing, they both said,"Thank You."


End file.
